Newtype Level
Newtype level rules was the possibly the least played version of the game. This focused on the concept of political control the Anime focused on by having mobile suits from your deck for a 'Rebel Forces' and attack you when near victory. This is also the largest deck size, but due to the lack of clarification for deck construction, this version was over looked for the Ace level rules. Also it was kind of dumb. Word from word, directly from the rule book and website: Newtype Level The most advanced Gundam M.S. War gameplay is delivered by using the NEWTYPE Level rules. This level reflects the shaky power alliances that rule the world of Gundam. As you approach the fulfillment of your Mission Objective, you will have to deal with the strife of an internal uprising by Rebel Forces. This faction will require you to fight not only your opponent, but yourself as well! Preparation: * Compile a 50 card Supply Base (an additional 20 cards from the Booster Series are required to play NEWTYPE Level) * Shuffle and place face down on the M.S. Supply Base * Draw a 5 card hand * Flip a coin or play rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes first * Choose a Mission Objective card. Note the "Rebel Forces" section of the Mission Objective card. This tells you at whatpoint during the game Rebel Forces will become Active (usually as you approach victory). Rebel Forces When the Rebel Forces condition from the Mission Objective card has been met, Rebel Forces become Active. For example, in the Mission Objective card on page 7, Rebel Forces would become Active only after 3 War Experience points have been won or after 2 Battlefield cards have been played. As soon as Rebel Forces becomes Active, the player draws 5 cards from his Supply Base and places any M.S. cards in the Rebel Forces area of the Playmat. The rest of the cards are returned to the bottom of the Supply Base, and the deck is then reshuffled. If there are no M.S. cards in the initial 5-card draw, keep drawing 5 additional cards until you get a M.S. card. M.S. cards are played to the Rebel Forces area and the rest returned to the Supply Base as above. If you exhaust your Supply Base without drawing a M.S. card, discard half of your Supply Base (round the number down if necessary) and Rebel Forces never appear. Starting with your next turn, the M.S. cards in Rebel Forces area will attack you! ::: IMPORTANT: No Price is paid to bring Rebel Forces M.S. cards into play. No Pilot cards may be attached to a Rebel Forces M.S. card. It’s also important to remember that the five cards drawn when the Rebel Forces become Active are NOT drawn into your hand. Gameplay: Gundam M.S. War has three phases of gameplay: * Preliminary Phase * Attack Phase * Strategic Phase Each player alternates turns going through all three phases. Remember that either player may play an Event card at any time during the Attack or Strategic Phases. Preliminary Phase * Move any M.S. cards (with any attached Pilot cards) on the M.S. Battlefield to the M.S. Dock. (Not done on the first turn) * Draw one card into your hand. Unless directed by a card effect,you may never draw more than one card into your hand. * If Rebel Forces are Active, draw an additional card. If it is anM.S. card, add it to the Rebel Forces area of the Playmat. Anyother type of card is discarded to the Dry Dock. * All Active Rebel Forces cards attack you. Attacks by RebelForces are treated identically to Attacks by your opponent,following the Attack Phase rules below. Attack Phase This phase is skipped during a player’s fist turn. * Designate M.S. cards from your M.S. Dock as ATTACKERS(multiple ATTACKERS are allowed) by moving them (and anyattached Pilot cards) from the M.S. Dock into the M.S.Battlefield. ::: IMPORTANT: M.S. cards already out on the M.S. Battlefield CANNOT Attack. ONLY cards moved from the player’s M.S. Dock to the M.S. Battlefield can Attack. * Play any Event cards you wish. Event cards can increase ClashPoints or have other game effects. * Opponent designates DEFENDER (by moving them from the M.S. Dock into the M.S. Battlefield) or concedes Battle Damage. ::: IMPORTANT: M.S. cards already out on the M.S. Battlefield CANNOT Defend. ONLY cards moved from the player’s M.S. Dock to the M.S. Battlefield can Defend. * Opponent states which DEFENDER will battle which ATTACKER. Event cards may also be played to increase the DEFENDER’s odds of winning the battle. * The ATTACKER and DEFENDER compare Clash Points. The M.S. Card with the higher Clash Points wins the battle. Remember to take into account any cards (such as Pilots) that may modify the M.S. cards’ Clash Points. In case of a tie, both M.S. cards are sent to the Dry Dock and no one scores War Experience points (see "Preemptive Strike" for an exception to this rule). * You receive 1 War Experience Point for each M.S. card youdefeat. Keep track of your total by placing a Corps Coin on theWar Experience Point Scale on your Playmat. * Discard all M.S. cards (and any attached Pilot cards) that havebeen destroyed in battle. Battle Damage- A player being Attacked can choose to concede Battle Damage rather than Defending. A player taking Battle Damage must discard a number of cards equal to the Clash Points of their Attacker from their Supply Base to the Dry Dock. Battle Damage always occurs when an opponent has no M.S. cards to Defend with. ::: IMPORTANT: Battle Damage is done ONLY to a player’s Supply Base. A player CANNOT move cards from the Dry Dock to the Defunct pile to pay Battle Damage. Strategic Phase * Place any cards from your hand in play by placing them face upin the M.S. Dock. You may bring as many cards as you wish intoplay during this phase. However, remember that you must pay the card’s Price before bringing it into play Category:Rules Category:Original